Camp de L'Amour
by The Cloaked Emo
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teens go camping for spring break and one of them goes missing? Her crush has to find her. Hitsu/Hina. Summary sucks, please read. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic and it's mainly for Hitsu/Hina. All of the shippings this fic has are: Toushiro/Momo, Ichigo/Rukia, Ishida/Orihime, and Renji/Lena (my OC). I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Hey everybody! I just got a GREAT idea!" Orihime exclaimed loudly sometime during lunch. Everyone groaned. Most of the time when Orahime had a "great" idea it involved eating something completely revolting. 

Everyone, excluding Renji who was at basketball practice, was sitting under a tree on campus, enjoying their bentos. The thought of eating Orihime's "interesting" cuisine almost made them lose their appetites.

"Lets go camping for our spring break trip!" she said as she happily jumped up and down. Some of her friends let out a sigh of relief.

"I think it's a great idea," commented Rukia, "What do you think Momo?" She asked the girl sitting next to her. Unfortunately Hinamori Momo was off in her own world starring at her crush, Hitsugaya Toushiro, who was sitting alone under a nearby tree.

"Earth to Momo-chan," Lena, one of her newest friends waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Momo asked coming out of her daze.

"We were wondering if you would like to come camping with us for spring break?" Orihime Repeated herself.

"Oh, ya sure," Momo said, sounding very disappointed.

Lena had a mischievous smile all across her face. "I bet you'd be more enthusiastic if a certain white haired genius came to," she said calmly, flipping her long jet-black hair over her shoulder.

"I bet my boyfriend could get him to come, right Ichigo?" Rukia asked while giving him her best puppy pout ever. She knew he couldn't say no to her now.

Ichigo took one look at his girlfriend and sighed. _Why am I so susceptible to her?_ "Fine I'll go ask," he stated as he walked of to talk to his moody, short, classmate.

* * *

"Yo," Ichigo said as he came up to the tree Toushiro was leaning against. 

"What do you want Kurosaki?" He asked, obviously in a foul mood. _Why can't I get that girl out of my head?_ He thought to himself.Toushiro had been thinking about the short brown haired girl almost non-stop lately and he didn't know why. It was really starting to piss him off.

"Um…" Ichigo was starting to have second thoughts but then he realized that if he didn't ask, Rukia would be upset with him. And that would mean no kisses.

"My friends and I were wondering if you would like to come camping with us over spring break?" Inside his head Ichigo was praying that the much shorter boy wouldn't explode at him. He had seen what this boys temper could do.

_If I go, that means I can get to know Momo better and maybe figure out how I feel about her, _Toushiro thought to himself. "Fine, I'll come," he said coolly to his orange haired classmate.

"Great," Ichigo said with relief, "I'll give you all the details tomorrow." And with that, he walked back to the little cluster of friends sitting under the other tree.

"He said he'll come"Ichigo informed his friends when he came within hearing distance.

Momo just stared in disbelief. She wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or terrified.

* * *

There you go. My first chapter finally done. I hope I didn't make any of the characters to OOC; I haven't finished reading it yet. I won't be posting the next chapter for a while because I have exams comming up REALLY soon and I have to study. Please read and review, and no flames please. 


	2. Unexpected Blushes

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I was to stressed to write with my final exams coming up, but they're finally over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. I'm writing this fic as if they were going to a Canadian high school so they don't have school on Saturdays, so please don't flame me. I hope you enjoy and please review. And tell me if I spell anything wrong and I will correct it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, but I own my OC.

* * *

"Um, guys. Sorry to burst your bubble but where are we going to stay? I personally don't want to sleep in a flimsy old tent with who knows what outside," Tatsuki interjected. 

"Let me take care of that," Lena replied with an air of mystery. "I'm gonna go tell Renji about the plan. We can work out the rest of the details tomorrow," and with that she left, leaving her friends very curious.

* * *

_Saturday morning…_

"I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!!" Momo exclaimed as she took a look at her clock. She had just gotten out of the shower, and had a towel wrapped around her as she looked for something to wear. _Good thing I packed last night_, Momo thought. Just then the doorbell rang. Without a second thought she went to answer it.

Expecting it to be Ichigo, because he always came to make sure she wouldn't be late, Momo just opened the door. "Good morning Ichi… H-Hitsugaya-san?" Momo was shocked to see none other than her biggest crush standing in front of her. She could feel her face start to heat up as she stood there.

Toushiro took one look at her and turned away. Momo could see a tint of red slowly creeping up his face. "Um, Hinamori-san? Why are you only wearing a towel?"

"Eh?" Momo looked at herself. Indeed, she was standing there in nothing but a wet towel. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" she shrieked while covering herself. She quickly ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. _Why is this happening to me?_ Momo asked herself. She started to get dressed in the clothes she had gotten out earlier.

_Dammit, why did she have to answer the door in __THAT_ Toushiro thought as he walked into the little house. He didn't know why but he was blushing.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Momo slowly opened her door, and stepped out. "Hehe, sorry about that Hitsugaya-san. I've been really absent minded lately." She was now fully dressed and very red with embarrassment.

Toushiro was leaning against Momo's closed front door, trying to forget what had happened just a few minutes earlier. He looked up to see Momo wearing a well fitting teal shirt with a peach and a watermelon on the front, light coloured jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair was done up in her signature bun style.

Momo grabbed her jacket and duffel bag of a chair. "All ready. Lets get going," She said with a slight smile.

"Why? We have 20 minutes and it takes 10 to get there," Toushiro replied.

"Because I've never been early befor. I'm usually the last one to arrive," Momo said sheepishly."

Toushiro sighed, "Well come on then. Even if we walk slowly we're gonna be early." He walked out of the house and waited as Momo locked the door. They started walking towards the train station where they were supposed to meet their friends.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't as good. Again I apologize if I made any characters OOC but expect more since I'm not gonna change it. Please review because I'm not going to update until I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter. And I'm gonna be starting a new fanfic just so I don't forget the idea. It's another Hitsu/Hina and I hope you all read it when I get it posted. Till next time. Ciao. 


	3. Walk & Talk

Sorry for the long wait. My brother has been hogging the computer. I can't wait until I get my own laptop. Then I can update whenever I want. And just to let you know, this chapter is going to be mostly talking.

**Disclaimer:** As I've said before, I do not own Bleach.

* * *

There was a silence between Toushiro and Momo as they walked down the sidewalk. Momo was trying not to blush - and failing miserably. Meanwhile, Toushiro was still trying to get the image of Momo in a wet towel, out of his head. Momo finally decided to break the silence.

"Umm… H-Hitsugaya-san…" Momo stuttered trying to think of something they could talk about.

"Just call me Toushiro," he replied, sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh, Toushiro-kun. Um, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you spending the break with your family?"

There was a long pause. "Because nobody is home right now. My older sister is away at collage, my Dad is out of town on business, and my Mom doesn't live with us anymore." He paused again. "What about you?"

"Oh, me? Well you see… I don't live with my family." Again there was silence.

"I'm sorry," Toushiro said quietly.

"That's alright, you didn't know." Momo decided a change of topic would be best. " So, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get there? I'm gonna start the fire so I can roast some marshmallows."

"I'm just gonna go explore around a bit. I've never been camping before."

"I haven't either. My family just thought I should be raised like a proper young lady. Unfortunately for them, I knew how to climb. I would always sneak out and just hang out with my friends. But in the end I was always caught." Momo was starting to get embarrassed again. She took a glance at Toushiro to see if he noticed her bright red face. Luckily for her, he was staring straight ahead. He was wearing a black hoody that was unzipped with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, baggy jeans, and Black and white sneakers.

Then she noticed a chain necklace with a pentagon shaped pendant hanging from it. "Hey Toushiro-kun, what's tha-?" Momo was interrupted by a very sudden, very loud "MOMO-CHAAAAN!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Momo lost her balance and fell forward as Orihime glomped her from behind. "HI MOMO-CHAN!!" Orihime exclaimed while still on top of Momo. "Um, Orihime-chan, can you please get off me?" Momo said while having Orihime squash her half to death.

Orihime quickly got off, "SORRY MOMO!!!" but was still yelling. Momo was covering her ears to try to keep her eardrums from bursting. "Orihime –chan, can you please stop yelling?"

"I was yelling?" Orihime was completely oblivious. Toushiro and Momo sighed, but someone else sight as well. They turned to see Ishida standing there looking as annoyed as ever.

"Oh ya! I invited Ishida along. Sorry I didn't tell you guys yesterday," Orihime had a huge grin across her face. "I saw him after school yesterday and he said he could come so here he is. He even treated me to ice-cream this morning, since I accidentially skipped breakfast."

The four continued to walk to the train station, Orihime talking the whole way. Momo never got a chance to ask Toushiro about that necklace.

Soon they were on the train with the rest of their friends, talking bout random things. Momo had forgotten all about the necklace.

* * *

There you go, the next chapter. I hope you like it because I won't be updating for a bit. Anyway, please R&R. 


End file.
